


钝爪

by WeStillSurvive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeStillSurvive/pseuds/WeStillSurvive





	钝爪

我厌恶犹豫不决的人。  
我将自己沉入水底。左腿弯曲的时候刺痛着，竟难以分辨伤处的位置。你拨了琴弦的一点，它整根振响。  
浴室里没有照明，但我能想像出空气中漂浮的纤尘，毕竟它们在阳光下的时候是那么的刺眼。我想像着它们在气流中上下游动的样子，如同一群犹豫不决的自杀者。我想像着它们被我呼吸进去，竟连同鼻腔粘膜也一齐刺痛起来。  
于是我将自己沉入水底。浴室没有光，我睁开眼，水面甚至鲜有浮影。我假想自己正躺在湖底……不，不要湖底，那下面密布淤泥与水藻，恶心，远没有湖本身来得鲜亮。那就水吧！清水。清水是这世界上最干净的东西。如果可以的话，我宁愿活在水中，即便没有养料。  
然而水却不欢迎我。它最终会杀死我，而我将变成一具浮肿的尸体，污染这世界上最干净的东西。就像是冤冤相报。我决定报复水对我的不挽留，我将利用它清刷掉我身上的污浊，再将它毁弃。毕竟我还得活下去。  
浴缸并不大，小到连我也无法在底部躺平。我曲着腿，膝盖露出水面。腿根打开，敞亮在已经快要凉尽的水中。我的手向下伸去，握住自己。这并不会令我羞耻，比起欲望，这更像是一种义务。这副身体依附于我，它负责拯救我的精神，只要心脏还在跳动，就会有需求。不是什么大事。我闭上眼睛。  
我闭上眼睛。眼睑落下，升起的却是厚重的大门。这不是前几日的回溯，身处中后部让我无法如头阵那样目睹世界打开的景象。那必是极其壮阔的，壁外的空气如同波澜，没有任何一种生物能够阻止它攻池掠地。  
这让我想要呼吸。而我却在水底，我手上的动作逼迫自己张开嘴，却只有闭塞于我体内的可怜气泡鼓动而出。我想我就像一尾即将溺水而亡的青鱼，苍白且冰冷，身体滑腻不堪，在浅沼中即将放弃挣扎。露出水面的膝骨像是孤岛，被海水遮掩的胚土隐隐作痛。  
我想起门外的世界。那是一个有声有色有光的世界，马蹄踏过地面掠起青草的腥甜，右侧成排的烟雾割裂天空，我命令佩特拉向左传令。埃尔文在前方，看不见他，但是知道他在前方。还知道他想要做什么，这让我心定，血管里澎湃的液体被注入沉稳的疯狂。  
而这份疯狂却走岔了路。嘿，做这种事的时候，难道不该想着幻想的对象？  
我脑中浮现出艾伦的脸。稚嫩的，十五岁的脸，狂躁且迷惘。有双爪子在下腹用力地挠了一下，我手指收紧，后背弓起。我听见自己鼻腔里的哼鸣，困住喉咙内仅剩的氧气。  
好吧，现在这有些羞耻了。此时艾伦出现的意义必不在此，我无心对一个毛孩子出手，这铁定不是身体的吸引。也绝不可能是爱情。爱情吗？爱情于我是难以想像的东西，也许它是一种崇高却从未认证的理想，又或许它只是一张自暴自弃的遮羞布。  
而我想起今晚的艾伦·耶格尔。想起他沉默的眼睛，想起他为我那肮脏且低俗的笑话而强颜欢笑。多年间大厅的空旷与寂静并不曾令我神经紧张，然而今晚我一次又一次地打破它。  
我该加快手上的速度了。缺氧令我睁开双眼，然而眼前却不是黑暗。仍旧是艾伦。他想笑却又笑不出声的颤音，在得知女巨人的嫌犯时响亮地反驳着他的同伴。他仍在质疑，质疑所有人的决定，却拿不出自己的立场。犹豫不决，犹豫不决。他想要寻求一个明确的回答，想要告诉自己他能够接受佩特拉他们的死是他的错的事实，想要告诉自己女巨人就是阿尼·莱昂哈德，而他手里的底牌却模糊不清。  
我终于找到了自己急盼宣泄的原因。  
我爱这孩子初始的疯狂，却忘记他只是个人类的幼子。所以我是在为什么而焦灼？为我一叶蔽目后的失望？对谁？对艾伦？还是对我自己？想要逃避现实的也许是他，而盲目背身的或许是我才对？  
而这份躁郁仍旧还会向前，马不停蹄地奔涌向隐于雾中的出口。我手中的欲望炙热坚挺犹如封闭固化的心脏，钢锚与铁缆在风中嗖嗖作响，割破树与人的皮肤，我见到熟悉的人与陌生的尸体，下腹开始收紧，发烫的巨人血泼落其上，在水底烧成银色的焰气，我用握紧刀柄的力度掐痛了自己，触感粘滑一如昏迷的艾伦搂在我的臂下……  
我开始乞求一场破败的终点。  
然而我终于耗尽了在黑暗的水底所能汲取到的全部气体。冰冷的水如利刃刺进肺叶，胸骨的外破感一时间压制了全身的伤痛，而终点却还没有来。我看着它飞速地离去，变成遥不可及的模糊白光。我听见水面爆裂的脆响，而我双眼发黑伏在浴缸边沿，刺耳地喘息着像是一条落水狗。  
“您没事吧！？”  
一点光亮打在我的虹膜上。也只是月光罢了，仍旧是暗，紧接着人影挡住了它。湿硬的发梢扎进我的眼里，我眯着眼睛看见艾伦。  
“你为什么在这？”  
“我听见了……声音……”  
“为什么？”  
“……我一直都在……”  
哦。我该惊讶么？我想我有些惊讶，但是我顾不得。夹杂在倒气般的喘息中说话并不容易，我便不再开口。我咽下口水，却在下一秒开始猛烈地咳嗽。光影的变化告诉我艾伦凑近了，他伸出手，却在碰到我之前就停住，指尖悬在半空。“您这是冷水吗？”他略显焦急地问。  
我想是他停在中途的手指触怒了我。仍旧是决绝不定。孩子，你想碰我吗？你一直在听着我的动静，你关心我吗？我知道你一直在悄悄注视着我，你想要我吗？你真心觉得我的部下们的死亡是你的错吗？你真的觉得我的所说所做都是对的吗？你真的觉得我可以对死亡毫无反应吗？你真的觉得我有权利心如磐石了吗？你真的觉得这一切都是你的责任吗？那么我的责任呢？如果你有答案，你真的有勇气说出来吗？你有勇气教会我吗？  
我在吃毛求疵，而他故意将漏洞露给我看，用一个愿打愿挨的姿态。我不再咳喘，氧气带着癫痫症般的怒气一同闯回我的体内，我哗的一声站起来，冷水溅到艾伦身上，他的表情由担忧变为惊惧，一定是被我还未释放的样子吓到了，而我将其和腿上的钝痛一并忽略。  
还没结束，而我需要这个。我已经很久没这样做过了；严格地讲是从来没有，但是我需要这个。艾伦是木偶，我是蹩脚的牵线者，忘记了皇帝的戏服。我们拉扯推搡着来到月光下惨白空洞的舞台。“无论我叫你做什么你都会听从吧，艾伦？”我仰倒在床上，一把拉过他的双手。  
他看起来吓坏了。我不知道是因为他擅自预期了我之后会对他下达的命令，还是因为我现在看起来已经不似一个人类。我还记得地牢中他闪耀在暗火下的瞳仁，那时的他无畏无惧。看现在我把他逼成了什么样？  
我攥着他的手指将他拉近我湿淋淋的躯体。他看起来马上就要变成一只兔子从我手中跳脱，在喊出我的名号之前就会咬到自己的舌头。而我在他惊惶的瞠目中，将他的手放在了我的脖子上。  
“掐我。”我死盯着他的脸说，“没出来之前别停。”  
我一只手伸回下面。艾伦的手颤抖着覆在我的喉结上，它们只是放在那里，既不离开也不用力。他用站在悬崖边的声音问我：“为什么……”  
我不想回答他。我现在只想要解决掉眼前的问题，我一定是忽视了随之而来的更大的灾难。之后我可能会后悔，但后悔有什么用？过了这一晚，明天我们仍旧是将领与部下，沟壑是最好的掩体。  
但无论怎样，逃跑都要等到明天，今天我们谁也躲不开。  
“怪罪自己是愚蠢的。”我脑子发胀地说，“他们的死我有责任。”  
艾伦浅色的瞳仁收缩了。我在他脸上看到了我常有的那种紧皱的眉头，试图用皮肤的褶皱夹死浓重的情绪。如果我是想要惹怒他，那么我的目的达到了，虽然我并没有说错什么：命令由我口中下达，应有的掌控权变成虚无的烟，没能及时发出的信号弹，在我监管空缺的时候被欺骗者抢去了先机……大概经由我刚刚的提醒，这些才是激怒了艾伦的真正原因吧？  
冰冷的巨蟒缠住我的脖颈，它越收越紧，鳞片摩擦着肌肤。这下我连口水都咽不成了，这是一种无以掩盖的张力，导致我的肌肉从小臂拧紧至指尖，我的胳膊从跪在我身上的艾伦的胯下穿过去，身上的水开始蒸发带走热量，全身上下的温度仅集中到一个位置，我不知道我的战栗是因为快慰还是冰冷还是……  
“所以这就是你应对的方式吗！？想着死人来……这并不是自赎！！”  
好小子，现在他也会说笑话了！我想哈哈大笑，我知道我真的可以笑得出来，但艾伦的手夺走了我发声的能力。但我还能看，看见他濢金色的瞳仁因怒火灼烧；我还能听，听见他的孩子气的质问与我们之间诡谲的水声。这混小子忘了敬语！又也许不是忘了……无论他先前对我心存多少敬畏，现在也该一丝不剩了吧。  
我当然还可以想，想艾伦口中的“死人”，他们没有被扼住喉咙，却也说不出话。没有行礼，没有致意。也没有理想。只有肾上腺素还是士兵的伙伴，得以令人间歇性地忘记恐惧与温情，只记得心中最后的底线——必须将那没有凭证的希望带回。  
而现在这“希望”于我身体之上燃烧着，将要掐死我。夜晚让世界变得陈旧且阴险，白色变为灰色，黑色变为更深的黑色，我不否认我的引导，这是我期待的效果，我知道自己卑鄙如同壁外的国度，与黑夜不同，那是一个有声有色有光的世界，带着血腥味的诱惑。森林深处的糖果屋归巫女所属，人类是饥饿的孤儿，口袋里连一点面包渣都不剩。  
只有一柄未开光的小刀。刀面的反光映出我的脸，我想我现在一定难看极了，头颈后仰，染血的双唇张开，愿意舍弃灵魂以求得赖以存活的氧气。我还不能死，我得活下去，因为刀还钝着，他斩不开面前的荆棘，也割不断身后的藤蔓。我厌恶他的犹豫不决，并从他眼中看出他也厌恶我的血腥与肮脏——公平至上！  
就快到终点了。我从变得陌生的尸体边离去，年轻的姑娘飞翔在我的身侧，她本不该属于战场，她的脸上粘着坚毅的血痕——“还不都是你的错！”——而她是对的，死亡的错误，以及现在应对死亡的错误……令我畏惧的是我的潜意识竟想让我就这样被埃尔文口中宝贵的希望杀死，就此下坠，就此沉入狱场底部的碎冰……行动和语言的力量不分上下，刀刃插进敌人疏散的肌理，疼痛来得猝不及防，而我只来得及带走艾伦……我朝着艾伦伸出一只手，他的胸前没有领巾，我无处可依，大概抓破了他的锁骨……巨人的眼泪如同隔世的掠影变得模糊不清，任务完成了，连同痛觉一起，就快结束了……  
湖面掀起浪潮，驱逐出我胸肺内的最后一口氧气，喷射到湿冷的沙地上。  
冰凉滑腻的怪兽在前方向我行起军礼。

 

我躺在床边。这是张单人床，我挤在最边上，背后一大片空白。  
隔壁的浴室里传来轻响。我知道那个人在做什么：清洗身体，换上整洁的衣物，出来便又是那位神色冷淡的长官，这一点从他越过顶峰后马上就重归平静的表情就能看得出来。他将我覆在他颈上的手拨开，起身离去的时候没有看我一眼。  
我厌恶道貌岸然的人。  
然而我无法厌恶兵长。人群中，我会用眼睛搜索他，注视他，观察他的一举一动；若是只有他和我的场合，我会低下头，想像他偶尔用不解且不满的眼神看我几眼。自我觉察到这不可控的单向输出时，我便知道有些东西不同了。差异同时来自于时间与空间，群体与个体，我不再敢向深处探求。  
我希望他这次记得用热水。  
我听见有门开了，紧接着是光脚踩在地面上的啪嗒声，带着水液粘着的尾音。这时我才发觉我一直是闭着眼睛的，所有的画面都来自于幻想，兵长从浴室走出，银色的月光给他勾勒出肌体的轮廓，窗框倾斜的剪影印于地面，上面留下一串脚掌的湿痕，随着走动的步伐裤脚下露出精瘦的踝骨……最终那脚步声在我的面前戛然而止，眼睑上昏暗一片。  
我侧躺在床边，手从床沿垂下去。我等待着，几乎没了呼吸，我等待着他揪住我的发根将我拖到地下，坚硬的膝骨磕上我的鼻梁，血液将温暖黑暗……我知道我犯了上，而此时的对峙给了他完美的角度与时机，于是我虔诚地等待着疼痛的教训——第二次。  
然而良久，我期待的训责并没有降临。也许这意味着在他心中我已无可救药？这让我开始忐忑不安，担心自己从兵长眼中的特殊变为平平，担心他不再将我规划进他辖属的领地。低垂的那只手臂开始麻木，指尖充血，触觉迟钝。  
当我犹豫着是否要睁开双眼的时候，他做出了决定。兵长越过我，我身后的柔软塌陷下去。他现在躺在我身后，与我平起平坐，让我有种冲动，想要叫他利威尔。  
我当然不应该叫他利威尔。我应该立正站好，应该用拳头砸裂胸口，应该磕磕绊绊地向他道歉，为我企图未遂的谋杀。我能够列举足以写满整本报告书的理由，以证明该死的不是兵长，而是我。我才应该死去，应该从未出生，应该并不特殊，应该不带给人类不知名的希望，让所有的那些战士心甘情愿、明明白白地逝去。  
利威尔兵长……利威尔兵长大概是明白的吧？他即便不说，也会有着他的道理。他可以不说，也正是因为他有着的自己的道理。他几分种之前的行为，也一定有着他的缘由吧？这并不比不去援救自己的同胞更难理解，而我当然愿意将兵长向好的方向幻想，我也许不该过分探究……  
“感觉怎样？”  
我睁开双眼。视野里弥漫着恍惚的雪花，我忙着眨掉它们，没有回答。  
“希望差点掐死我这件事能让你感觉好些。”  
兵长的声音闷闷的，我想他正背对着我，一如我背对着他。我想像着天空的视角，为自己虚构了一名年长的双生子。我不敢动，怕惊醒了幻象。而兵长对着墙壁继续诉说，仿佛并不关心我的想法。  
“……我想你是恨我的，只是你自己不知道罢了；而现在那些阻碍你的……崇敬与向往的错觉已经消失，你可以光明正大地憎恶我了。”  
我伏在雪白柔软的床单上。世界是冷的，没有阳光前来拯救，我们是无人之境中被遗弃的两枚石子，固执且傲慢。悲伤侵袭了我的整颗心脏。  
“骗子。”我微动双唇，希望自己听起来足够的刻薄，“若您是真心实意，请面对着我说。”  
我不知道是谁给了我这样评判兵长的权力与勇气，大概是我自己的愚蠢与冥顽吧；而兵长用沉默告诉我“死心，我不会扭过去看你的”。我用指尖无声地摩挲着粗糙的布料，夜晚的寒冷已经渐入骨髓，而兵长的温度还没有传到我这边来。我们都没有盖被子，我想他多半和我一样冷。  
我们一动不动。  
今晚早些时候，兵长理所当然地自白“我挺能说的”，而他现在的寂然让我开始觉得他已与亡灵同列。他不畏惧死亡，是因为他早已跨过一步，比逝去的前辈们还要更早的见识了另一个世界。死亡本就是所有人必达的终结，他比任何人看得都清……不同的仅是过程，但过程或许才是更重要的？……而他在这过程中早已伤痕累累……  
“我曾成千上百次死去，又成千上百次活过来。”  
我从迷蒙中猛然惊醒。  
“最近的一次就在刚刚，由你来协助……多谢。”  
身后传来的声音依旧不甚明朗，然而我开始害怕，因为这次我隐隐地明白了他想说的话……  
“别指望我能解释清楚……没门，你只需要闭嘴听着就够了。”  
“每一次……每一次都是。我祈求能够与他们一同死去，至少付出同等的生命后我才觉得自己能有脸面对他们。他们比我要伟大得多，而我却还活着，白得了所有的声誉……应该给他们才对……”  
“在窒息中释放是我能找到的最贴近死亡的方式……我能在谢幕时看到白光，我希望那不是天堂的大门才好……我只值得下坠……”  
冰刃割开胸骨穿透我的内脏，我肯定是抓错了重点，但一闪而过的念头被我捕捉回来，我撑起身体，衣服摩擦锁骨传来丝丝拉拉的痛感，大概是之前被兵长抓破了……床体在嘎吱作响，墙上的人影飞快地移动变幻，如果必须有一个人打破着这双子镜像的平衡，为何不能是我？我转过身去，手指钳住兵长的胳膊，想把他扳向这边。  
“还有谁……之前还有谁帮你做过这种事！？”  
他停顿了。他在第一时间用手攥住了我的手腕，他的力气必然比我要大得多，我便没能够强迫他面对着我。他侧卧着，蜷缩着，弓起的背部令后颈凸出一点骨节的轮廓。  
“你知道吗？人是无法掐死自己的。”  
我的手指在他温热的手臂上收得更紧，仿佛掐在自己的脖子上。  
“一开始会隔断空气，无法呼吸，你觉得你成功了……但紧接着颈动脉被压迫，血液无法抵达大脑……你的手开始麻木，你想攥紧些，但是使不上力气……你还没有放弃，但是昏厥会更快一步到来……”  
“够了！”  
我紧闭着眼睛摇头，听见自己的声音在脑内嗡鸣着回响。我再次睁开眼，兵长留给我的仍旧是苍白的背影，我的手腕被他制服在掌内，他不曾颤抖过分毫。  
“你放心，没人会知道。痕迹都在看不见的地方。”  
领巾。  
我的手指一下子脱了力气；兵长的手开始放松，我便条件反射似地再次握紧——我不想让他松开。我的目的达到了。  
我无法想像是什么让兵长向我这样的新兵做这样的告白，我想必定是在我所不能理解的缘由中，我的存在逼迫他到了一定的境地。黑夜也许真如众人所说得以剖开脆弱的伤疤，让此时身如凡人的兵长忘记了他高傲的自尊……我在说什么？他本来就是凡人。他只是利威尔，不是吗？  
蜷曲，瘦小，顽固且执拗。这就是深夜的利威尔。是什么将这样的人推向了绝壁的顶峰？他站在最前面，用斗篷挡住了前方的深渊，留给后人他背上的双翼。  
而我朝他伸出手去，抓住了他。我不保证能够阻止他的陨落，但至少我和他站到了同一道线上，看到了他一直看着的风景……  
“这是好事，艾伦。”我看不见他的表情，而他注视着不见底的黑暗，“你将不再尊从于我，但暴力的疼痛仍旧令你畏惧。你仍旧会听我的命令，是因为你害怕我；而由敬意反生出的厌恶会快速地消磨你的畏惧，终有一天你将抛开我放手一战。”  
“这就对了。埃尔文说得对，若一直保守下去我们永无出头之日……我们并不需要听话的猎犬，我们需要的是恶狼，需要奋不顾身的觉悟，需要无视风险的进击……而你将实现这一切。”  
“答应我，你将实现它。”  
我可以答应他。我当然愿意答应他，我会答应他的任何要求。但我知道此时此刻比起承诺这更像是一种自我安慰，而兵长比我更加清楚。我毫不怀疑他仍旧是猛兽，是猎禽，有着锋利的爪牙——而我不能因为自己的弱小而毁了他。与他相比我一无所成，我没资格成为他的退路。  
“我答应您。”我深深地呼吸着，“我答应您，我对您的感情从始至终不会改变。”  
我看见兵长将头压得更低。他将头抵进被褥，我听见他压抑绵长的叹息。  
从他侧过的头颅下，我看见自己深色的指痕。明天它们将被掩盖在一丝不苟的领巾之下，我将不可自控地将目光追随其上，而兵长将对我再也不加遮掩的情愫视而不见。  
这就是我们即将面对的关系了。血肉的贪欲，恨的悔意，与爱的救赎。我们也许永远也学不会如何直面死亡，而我也不再尽全力地追逐终结——我只是在它来的时候接受它。  
没人能保证两个不完整的人在一起就能摆脱残缺，然而我们还未定格为废墟。兵长还没有倒下，我才刚学会站立。长夜不曾结束，我抓住了他，而他也抓住了我。我希望他能抓得更紧些，更紧一些，直到在我的手腕上留下与他颈上如出一辙的淤痕。

 

宛若定情之物。


End file.
